


Este no es el lugar

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Los pensamientos de Haggar debían quedarse como tales, ocultos en el fondo de su mente. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, si estaba esa alteana ahí, negándose a guardar silencio? [One-Shot]Historia creada para el Voltron Mini Bang Hispano





	Este no es el lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Mini Bang de Voltron Hispano, a quienes agradezco su paciencia infinita. Del mismo modo, esta historia es ilustrada por LittleTero, un artista genial que supo captar a la perfección todo el desastre y la belleza plasmada en este fanfic. Belleza de su lado, desastre del mío (?)
> 
> Advertencia: esta historia fue escrita antes de que se estrenara la quinta temporada por lo que encontrarán, inevitablemente, inconexiones con esta. Sin embargo, juro que no las hice con mala intención, sino que quise escribir algo con mis teorías sobre Haggar, personaje al que respeto y amo profundamente. En fin, espero les guste.

Desde aquel momento en que decidí hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para despertar a mi Señor de su letargo y que retomara su lugar en el trono (y a mi lado), supe que algo había salido muy mal. No era algo que esperase, pero en realidad ya no espero muchas cosas referentes a mí sino a él: todo gira alrededor de mi ahora listo y dispuesto Señor. Por fin regresó a nosotros, ahora reclamará lo que le pertenece y podremos, definitivamente, volver a tomar lo que es nuestro.

Y, sin embargo y a pesar de que me encuentro satisfecha, hay momentos en los que no me siento a gusto, no sé por qué. Últimamente mi memoria falla más de la cuenta: ayer pude haber estado al lado de mi Señor, pero hoy pienso que en realidad estuve en otro lugar y ni siquiera cruzamos palabra. Hace menos de una varga creí haber estado haciendo un largo interrogatorio pero en realidad me encuentro aquí, en mis habitaciones.

Todo es culpa de ella, de la alteana: la alteana sabe demasiado y debe morir. No ha causado otra cosa más que problemas desde que despertó de ese sueño que debió durar eternamente. Pero, ¿cómo deshacerme de ella sin destruirme a mí misma o a mi Señor? Para él, ella no existe, lo abandonó hace muchísimo tiempo. Así está bien, así está perfecto, la ha olvidado y ahora yo soy la que lo cuida y procura, la que está a su lado apoyándolo, su mano derecha. _Su_ bruja.

Siempre me pregunté por qué cuando pensaba en él terminaba refiriéndonos en plural, si yo no era otra cosa que su servidora, la bruja que le apoya para que su Imperio continúe y crezca hasta el último rincón del Universo. Finalmente lo he entendido, pero a un precio muy alto. Y, sin embargo, me pregunto otra cosa: ¿cómo pude olvidar todo lo que él, mi señor Zarkon, significa para mí?

_¡Él no es nada tuyo!_

Aprieto los dientes al escuchar de nuevo esa voz resonando en lo más hondo de mi cabeza: es ella el precio que tuve que pagar para regresar a mi Señor. Es una voz que, a pesar de que siempre se escucha molesta, me suena femenina y dulce, de esa hembra alteana que se supone debió de desaparecer junto con su planeta hace mucho tiempo atrás. Recuerdo su nombre y ahogo mis ganas de gruñir: Honerva. Honerva de Altea, la alquimista real que contrajo matrimonio con mi Señor y con quien tuvo al débil príncipe que en mala hora llamé para ocupar el trono vacío.

_Si vuelves a llamarlo así, te juro que…_

Pamplinas, no es posible que jure nada porque nada puede hacer: se encuentra atrapada en mí, en mi cuerpo y mente que son una cárcel material para lo que queda de ella. Supongo que lo que queda es su espíritu, no sé, y prefiero no añadir nada más y, aprovechando un momento a solas (no totalmente a solas, tomando en cuenta que ella está aquí, conmigo) me colocó frente a mi reflejo y apartó la capucha de mi cabeza mientras me dejo llevar y le permito usar mi cuerpo por un momento. Ese momento es suficiente para ella: la observo (me observo) a través de sus ojos y contemplo lo que soy ahora.

Honerva de Altea, contémplate, mira fijamente en lo que te has convertido: das miedo y asco. Tu cara de horror lo dice todo, ¿finalmente te diste cuenta? No soy yo quien te aprisionó desde un principio, fuiste tú. Tú, que al final se dejó consumir. No puedo evitar las burlas, después de todo es la única manera en que puedo atormentarla del mismo modo en que ella lo hace conmigo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de verla derrumbarse, uno de los druidas llega a avisar que me requieren. Con calma, vuelvo a tomar control de mi cuerpo y me cubro, soy de nuevo la fiel servidora de mi Señor y me dispongo a apoyarlo tal y como siempre lo he hecho. En la sala de interrogatorios, la escucho reprimir un gemido asustado al ver el maltrecho cuerpo del comandante Throk quien afirma que no recuerda nada del porqué fue llamado frente a mí. Desde luego que no le creo una palabra, conozco lo suficiente la excusa de los recuerdos perdidos y cuando un nombre emerge de sus labios, escucho a la alteana agitarse: Príncipe Lotor.

_No, no puede ser posible…_

Sin embargo, yo sé bien que puede ser posible absolutamente todo. Me retiro ordenando que el interrogatorio continúe, y ella vuelve a temblar. Apenas empiezo a creer que el miedo es una excelente forma (y la única) para tenerla callada, cuando ella empieza a hablar:

_Lo que sea que pienses hacer con él, no te atrevas. ¡No toques a mi hijo, bruja!_

_Su hijo_. Pensándolo fríamente, ¿no vendría él también a ser mi...?

_¡Jamás vuelvas a creer eso! ¡Él es hijo mío y de Zarkon! Tú sólo eres… ni siquiera sé lo que eres._

En eso estoy de acuerdo: yo tampoco sé lo que soy. Pero no le daré la razón nunca, y mejor me dedico a esperar a que el príncipe arribe, no debería tardar mucho si ha sido convocado por su padre para tratar un asunto de vital importancia para el Imperio. Por mucho que sea el eslabón débil, no es idiota y sabe lo que le conviene.

_No lo llames así, no lo subestimes… tú no lo conoces, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece… lo ha sido desde que era un niño._

Ahí va de nuevo esa perorata materna que, lamentablemente, ya conozco bien. Realmente no deseo volver a escucharla y practico la forma correcta de callarla: me la imagino como a los prisioneros en el interrogatorio, atados y listos para decir lo que yo quiero escuchar. Pero a ella le pondría una mordaza alrededor de la boca porque lo que quiero es, en realidad, no oírla. Me agrada esa imagen.

_Eres asquerosa y sádica. No sé cómo mi esposo te soporta._

Por debajo de las mangas de mi túnica, aprieto los puños con la fuerza suficiente para encajarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No soporto oírla hablar de mi Señor y menos de ese modo. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo, no después de lo que le hizo.

_¿Hacer? ¿Qué fue lo que hice, según tú?_

Todavía lo pregunta. No respondo y opto por continuar esperando al príncipe, sé bien que llegará pronto por lo que me armo de paciencia. Sin embargo y, al poco rato, para ella la espera se vuelve insoportable: la escucho suspirar, gimotear, el sonido de la ansiedad que ya conozco tan bien. Sé lo que desea, quiere ver al príncipe, verlo después de tanto tiempo. Diría que verlo con sus propios ojos pero eso no es posible. Me pregunto qué se imagina: ¿qué tanto habrá crecido? ¿su cabello seguirá igual de largo, o un poco menos? Su contextura, seguro está menos musculoso que su padre. Su sonrisa… aunque me da la impresión de que él nunca sonrió demasiado, ni siquiera cuando era niño, pero no le pediré que me lo confirme.

Me concentro en cuanto anuncian su llegada, y ella se calma enseguida y se pone atenta, en un silencio de la que no la supe capaz hasta ahora. Ahí viene él, Honerva de Altea, obsérvalo con atención: contempla su porte, sus cabellos, la mirada que no sé si heredó de mi Señor o de ti. Mira con atención a aquel al que abandonaste además de a mi Señor.

_Oh, no… Lotor, ¿de verdad eres tú?_

¿Para qué responder una pregunta tan obvia? la escucho sollozar en lo más profundo de mi mente, la escucho balbucear el nombre del príncipe junto con palabras que nunca he oído antes, pero que por alguna razón me suenan dulces. Supongo que ese no era el reencuentro que esperaba: este no es el lugar correcto para eso. Sin embargo, enseguida se repone para empezar a golpear las paredes de su jaula imaginaria: sabe que eso no le ayudará en nada, ¿entonces, por qué lo hace?

_¡No te atrevas! ¡Lo que sea que estés pensando hacer, no te atrevas! ¿Qué estás planeando con mi hijo, tú, bruja? ¡Bruja maldita, devuélveme a mi familia!_

¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? No lo sé y en realidad no lo haría aunque lo supiera. Además, ¿devolverle qué, si ella no tiene nada? Sin contar que fue la primera en irse. No tiene derecho a exigirme nada.

La voz del príncipe interrumpe mis-nuestros pensamientos. Reacciono al percatarme de que me he referido en plural a ella-nosotras… _yo_. Ni él ni su acompañante se dan cuenta de mi turbación, eso hasta que siento una vista fija en mí. Lo reconozco después de un rato, es esa criatura de mirada tan fría como la que seguramente poseería esa reptil en caso de tener ojos. Una mirada que me atraviesa hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mí… hasta ella.

_Kova… Kova, ¿tú también?_

El animal no le hace caso, la ignora con ese gesto casi elegante que tienen los de su raza. Eso me da una idea, pero la mantengo en silencio porque no puedo arriesgarme a que ella se percate y haga un intento de impedirla. Intento que, además, sería completamente inútil. Lotor se dirige al salón principal para ver a su padre y voy tras él, claro que al llegar me coloco al lado de mi Señor como siempre lo he hecho, a pesar de que siento el impulso de ir hacia el más joven sólo porque ella desea su cercanía.

La charla es breve, mi Señor dice cosas que yo ya sabía de antemano. Pero la alteana vuelve al ataque, aunque esta vez tal ataque no va dirigido a mí sino a él:

_Zarkon, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a nuestro hijo después de todo lo que pasó?_

No entiendo a qué se refiere con “todo lo que pasó”, y por una parte creo que es mejor así: presiento que no me agradará la respuesta. A ella se le encoge el corazón ver el rostro lastimero de su hijo pidiéndole a su padre que no lo considere como un inútil, que lo tome en cuenta para seguir a su lado… pero yo detecto algo más, algo que no soy capaz de descifrar. Y cuando el príncipe se da la vuelta para retirarse, presiento que algo está mal.

—Él ya no es asunto mío —responde mi Señor en cuanto le comento mis dudas. Ella empieza una perorata en su idioma, palabras vulgares que nunca creí volver a escuchar, insultos que nunca nadie se ha atrevido a dirigir a mi Señor. Es inevitable que me sienta también culpable por ellos, porque después de todo los escucho dentro de mi cabeza como si fuera yo quien los entonara, y opto por irme cuanto antes y dirigir mis pasos hacia el príncipe, quien ya está listo para partir. Lo observo (y ella también, para mi desgracia) dirigirse a su nave y tras él, a respetuosa distancia, va esa criatura ciega que trae en el hombro a ese ser que la alteana llamó Kova. Él es el primero en voltear, mirándome fijamente, y segundos después lo hace su dueña.

_Estás viendo… ¿todo?_

La hago guardar silencio. Mis ojos se clavan en el reptil que apenas y entiende lo que está pasando cuando ya es muy tarde y mejor sigue su camino, o eso es lo que se supone debe hacer. Más bien, es lo que quiero que haga. Lotor sube a su nave y estoy segura de que no lo volveré a ver nunca y, ante esa perspectiva, la vuelvo a oír sollozar. Se siente traicionada: por mi Señor y por esa criatura que adoptó hace mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora le da la espalda para obedecerme a mí. Realmente no sé qué era lo que esperaba, ni ella misma lo sabe, por lo que me dirijo al interior de la estancia para empezar a trabajar: debo descubrir qué planea el príncipe, y enseguida debo informárselo a mi Señor en caso de que sea algo peligroso para él o para el Imperio. No pienso callarme solamente porque ella me lo pide, ahora ha dejado el enfado atrás y su voz suena casi como un ruego:

_Esto no es… no es necesario… él ha demostrado fidelidad, ¿no? Ha servido bien. Espiarlo es… es una falta de respeto. ¿No respetabas a la familia real? Con una posición como la tuya, tu deber es…_

Tiene miedo de que le haga a su hijo lo mismo que a los prisioneros que me ha visto interrogar, y por primera vez desde que ella apareció, me siento satisfecha. Quiero escucharla suplicar, pedirme por favor que no lastime al príncipe a pesar de que ese no es mi plan… excepto si lo merece, claro. O si mi Señor me lo ordena. Pero dejo de pensar en ello para comenzar a ver a través de la reptil y del antiguo compañero de la alteana, ver los rostros de sus demás aliados para grabármelos en caso de que nos traicionen.

Ordeno no ser interrumpida y todos me obedecen: saben que nunca deben entrar a mis habitaciones cuando estoy trabajando, so pena de ser castigados (y nadie quiere recibir un castigo de mi parte). El silencio me sienta bien, puedo pensar claramente después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, porque incluso ella se mantiene atenta al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Y cuando descubro lo que el príncipe planea y corro a avisarle a mi Señor, rompe su mutismo en un arranque de desesperación:

_¡No, basta! Esto no es lo que… ¡No se atrevan!_

Y entonces mi Señor pronuncia la frase para darle caza a la presa en turno que esta vez lleva su propia sangre:

—Vamos por el príncipe Lotor.

_¡No lo hagan! ¡No lo toquen a mi hijo! ¡Zarkon, por favor, no hagas esto! ¡Se los ruego, déjenlo!_

Me retiro antes de que su voz se apodere completamente de mi cuerpo y acabe saliendo a través de mi boca. Regreso a mis habitaciones a contemplar el curso de las cosas, para saber si el príncipe logrará ser atrapado y llevado a nosotros como el traidor que es. Otra vez, por desgracia, debo darle la razón a la alteana: él no es tan débil como lo parece, compensa con su astucia no ser igual a los de su raza. Quizá lo astuto lo sacó de ella, no lo sé.

Estamos (de nuevo hablé en plural. Aborrezco esto) frente al reflejo lejano del príncipe y sus aliados intentando escapar. Lo observo pensar y después voltear a ver a la reptil. La duda no asoma en sus ojos en ningún momento, menos cuando levanta su espada y la hunde en ella. La alteana se asusta y cierra los ojos en ese momento, pero yo me mantengo firme hasta el final, cuando la comunicación se corta y me percato de que ya no podré saber qué está sucediendo allá afuera. Y esa criatura…. ¿cuál era su nombre?

_Si algo le pasa a Lotor, juro que no descansaré hasta destruirte._

Se escucha seria, sé que lo haría si fuera posible liberarse de su prisión. Pero no puedes hacerlo, alteana, porque estás experimentando lo que siento yo todos los días, habitando un cuerpo que no me pertenece por completo y al parecer no me pertenecerá nunca. No me arrepiento, he protegido a mi Señor y le he sido completamente fiel, algo que tú nunca hiciste. No me mires así, sabes a qué me refiero: preferiste mil veces tus experimentos que más eran juegos de niños, que a él. Toma a tu hijo si quieres, él no me importa: es tu carne a fin de cuentas, y lo que menos deseo es tener algo que me recuerde a ti aunque también sea parte de mí. O al menos es lo que pienso en este momento.

¿Qué se sintió haber sido la alquimista real, qué se sintió tener todo ese poder en tus manos y desear más y más y más? Dímelo de una vez. Si pudiera, si te tuviera enfrente, te exigiría que me lo dijeras. Disfrutaría interrogándote. Disfrutaría ver tu cara desfigurada del dolor. Dudaría de ti a cada instante con tal de seguir torturándote de la misma forma en que tú lo has hecho conmigo desde que despertaste. Te aborrezco, Honerva de Altea, te aborrezco desde la primera vez que supe que eras yo y que yo era tú.

_Haggar_ …

Es la primera vez que te escucho pronunciar mi nombre, pero no me produce nada: sólo me me gusta oírlo de mi Señor. El príncipe me llama como el resto y eso está bien para mí. Pero tú, Honerva de Altea, no debes pronunciarlo, no al representar todo lo que quiero destruir.

A mi mente (mía ahora sí) llega una pregunta: ¿cómo se llamaba esa criatura? ¿Kova? Sí, él. Él todavía puede servirme (me siento ligera al no pensar en dos cuando me refiero a mí), así que mandaré a que me lo traigan. Quizá se suba a mi hombro y pueda acariciarlo un rato… ¿quién sabe? Si se porta bien, lo recompensaré con algo.

_Haggar, maldita bruja._

Sí, ese es mi nombre y eso es lo que soy. De Honerva de Altea, la alquimista, no quedará nada. Yo me encargaré de ello.


End file.
